Therian Saga Hogans Heros Wiki
Current projects ('and who is responsible): Lithostadium (Swann) Lufomir Monolith Quarry (KevGreenoak) Lufomir Shipyard (KevGreenoak) Lufomir Megalithic (KevGreenoak) White Arena (KevGreenoak) (done) Den Metalurgical Factory (KevGreenoak) Need to do another: Fish Fesival 100 Unes night (MarMar with help of: KevGreenoak, Euphemia, Malte_Castor, BRENDA, Bledis, Magnus_Castor) Welcome to Hogans Heros! This site should help us to keep track where facilities are located and what is going on. 'List of guild domains: 'Hawkoria': Plains of Hawkoria : (no buildings yet) Riverwood Forest : Vertical Mine for Jewels 39, Outpost 30 Whitestone fields : Mansion 33 (54), Woodcutting 39, Quarry 34, Sewing 38, Herbalism 43, Jewelry 38, Carpentry 44, Tanning 39, Mega Stone Factory (Build by KevGreenoak) 52/50, Shipyard 49/53/52 (Build by Euphemia / KevGreenoak), Hunting 47 , Engineering 59, Alchemie 41 (build by hoggie) Highaerie Hills : Masonary 43, Quarry 39, Woodworking 42, Outpost 25 Goldenfog plains: (no buildings yet) Shortpoint forest : Giantyard 30 Silver Mountains : Vertical Mine for Jewels 39, Quarry 35, Outpost 26 Longwatch Hills : (no buildings yet) Gruffgoat Hills : (no buildings yet) Berrywood Forest : Giantyard 39, Outpost 26 (build by MarMar) Threebrothers Mountains : HQ: Headquaters 10, Manor 45 ; Building Materials: Vertical Mine for Prospection 36, Quarry 39, Vertical Mine for Jewels 37, Outpost 21 Kingfalcon Mountains : (no buildings yet) 'Lanfar': Loudthunder Forest : Vertical Mine for Jewels 39, Giantyard 39, Outpost 23 Howling Swamps : Stadium (fights around 50) Hills of the Seven Mirrors : Vertical Mine for Extraction 38, Outpost 20 Whispering Forest : Vertical Mine for Prospection 36, Metallurigcal Factory 50/50 (Build by KevGreenoak), Outpost 23 Shortblades Mountains : Vertical Mine for Jewels 48 (Build by Squiggle), Quarry 39, Archeology 40, Outpost 21 Renaissance Mountains : Quarry 45, Vertical Mine for Prospection 32, Outpost 21 (build by MarMar) Giant Plains : (no buildings yet) Huntingwood : Giantyard 39, Outpost 22 Den : Vertical Mine for Prospection 35 Norstria: Grinzoldum Island : Quarry 48, Mansion 45 Last Assault : Giant Yard 42, Mansion 42 Lufomir : Quarry 48, Shipyard 49/50/50, Building Site 45/51/52, Outpost 40 Materials we can get: (* = passiv gathering possible at this site), difficulty in "()" Borm (26): Lump 1, Sand 1-5 (Renaissance Mountains)* Granite (22): Lump: 2, Sand 1-5 (Highaerie Hills)* Lanferite (28): Lump 1, Sand 1-5 (Renaissance Mountains)* Lanferite (28): Lump 1 60%, Sand 1-5 ; Marapis Lump 1, Sand 1-5 (Shortblades Mountains)* Lignite 2-10 (8): Fuel 2-10 (Hills of the Seven Mirrors)* Limestone (11): Lump:1 Sand: 1-5 (Lufomir)* Limestone (11): Lump:1 87%, Sand: 1-5 (Whitestone fields)* Marl Lump (2):1, Sand: 1-5 (Whitestone fields)* Ozeanite (42): 1 64% (Grinzoldum Island)* Sandstone (15): Lump 2, Sand 1-5 (Silver Mountains)* Slate Lump (3): 2, Sand 1-5 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Limestone boulder 32% (Lufomir)* Sandstone boulder 42% (Lufomir)* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Acacia (20): Log 2-5 (Huntingwood)* Acacia (20): Log 3-6 (Last Assault)* Cedar (4): Log 3-6, Firewood 2-4 (Shortpoint forest) Chanderian (28): Log 2-5 (Huntingwood)* Elm (10): Log 3-6 Firewood 2-4 (Last Assault)* Exanese (15): Log 2-5 (Loudthunder Forest)* Exanese (15): Log 3-6 (Last Assault)* Fir (3): Log 3-6, Firewood 3-6 (Shortpoint forest) Fir (3): Log 3-6 Firewood 3-6 (Loudthunder Forest)* Maple (12): Log 3-6 Firewood 2-4 (Loudthunder Forest)* Maple (12): Log 3-6, Firewood 2-4 (Huntingwood)* Nuertesilicio (24): Log 3-6 (Loudthunder Forest)* Oak (17): Log 2-5, Firewood 2-4 (Shortpoint forest) Pine (8): Log 3-6, Firewood 2-4 (Berrywood Forest)* Pine (8): Log 4-7, Firewood 2-4 (Last Assault)* Solone (35): Log 2-4 40% (Huntingwood)* Yew (15): Log 2-4 70% (Loudthunder Forest)* Yew (15): Log 3-6 (Last Assault)* Giant Pine 30% (Last Assault)* Giant Nuertiscilicio 20% (Last Assault)* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Amber 1-4 (20) (Silver Mountains)* Amber 1-4 (20) (Silver Mountains)* Casserite 1 10% (Den) Centaur's Tear 1-3 72% (34) (Hills of the Seven Mirrors)* Citrine 1-4 (Loudthunder Forest)* Diamond 1-4 (30) (Shortblades Mountains)* Dragons Tear 1-3 72% (38) (Hills of the Seven Mirrors)* Emerald 1-4 (Loudthunder Forest)* Garnet 1-4 (Loudthunder Forest)* Jade 1-4 (Loudthunder Forest)* Lapis-Lazuli 1-4 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Malachite 1-4 (5) (Hills of the Seven Mirrors)* Morganite 1-4 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Onyx 1-4 (Silver Mountains)* Opal 1-4 (14) (Hills of the Seven Mirrors)* Phoenix Eye 1-3 74% (32) (Shortblades Mountains)* Ruby 1-4 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Sapphire 1-4 (21)(Riverwood Forest)* Snake Eye 1-3 74% (46) (Shortblades Mountains)* Spirit Stone 1-3 70% (Loudthunder Forest)* Tanzanite 1-4 (Loudthunder Forest)* Topaz 1-4 (7) (Shortblades Mountains)* Tsavorite 1-4 (13) (Silver Mountains)* Tsavorite 1-4 (13) (Hills of the Seven Mirrors)* Turquise 1-4 (Silver Mountains)* Turqouise 1-4 (17) (Shortblades Mountains)* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nuggets: Blueroc 1-2 38% (Whispering Forest)* Copper 2-3 (Renaissance Mountains)* Iron 1-3 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Iron 2-3 (Renaissance Mountains)* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ore: Azurite 2-19 (Den) Azurite 1-10 88% (Threebrothers Mountains)* Blueroc 1-6 (Den) Blueroc 1-5 88% (Whispering Forest)* Casserite 2-22 (Den) Domane 1-6 (Renaissance Mountains)* Hematite 2-22 (Renaissance Mountains)* Hematite 2-18 (Den) Hermatite 2-17 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Odiemel 1-6 98% (Den) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cluster: Kryanite 1 29% (Den) Materials we still miss (please complete list as necessary) Silver nuggets Odiemel nuggets Useful stuff like links and lists Skill List inkl. terrain types: best companions Link List with plenty of useful stuff(HowTos like Inn system, Making Gold, Walkthrus,... ) Nostria Guide Location for T5 companions: Doctor Fulgarson's university ; Companion list including T5s New Territory Help New Territory map (Grimaldaz) Completed projects Norstrian Working Group (Indiana) Done: Shipyard (Euphemia / KevGreenoak) Done: Vertical mine for Jewels - Shortblade Mountains (Squiggle) Done: Castle (Euphemia / KevGreenoak) first: Fish Fesival Category:Browse